For a Friend
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: John Cena was perfectly happy. He had a beautiful wife and a 1 yr old son. His wife gets sick and dies. Two divas who hate each other and have a crush on him and decided to move on in. What happens when John can't take it anymore? Full Summary inside
1. Funeral

**Ok this is my new story!! I thought of it and then fell asleep and the entire story ended up playing out in my head. I woke up and I was like WHOA! That never happened before. Anyway WWE owns ALL!!! Except Jess…who is owned by me. Enjoy!**

_Summary: John Cena was perfectly happy. He had a beautiful wife and wonderful 1 yr old son. His wife gets sick and dies. Two divas who hate each other and have a crush on him and decided to move on in. What happens when John can't take it anymore and Maria and Mickie are forced to get along…for a friend. Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, Mickie James, Maria, and others._

"John we're so sorry. She was a wonderful woman."

"I know, thank you for coming." John said as another family member offered their condolences. John's wife, Jessica had just died of Leukemia this week. It was almost like he was giving automatic answers. He was trying not to breakdown. Not in front of all of these people. Not in front of his son.

His poor son. Little Nicholas Cena had no clue what was going on. The day Jessica died was the day Nicky had said his first word…Mama. John broke down after hearing him say it. John looked over at Nicky playing with his cousins. He looked just like Jess with the exception of the blue eyes. The same nose, smile, mouth, hair, chin, jaw….

"John." John looked up to the source of the voice. It was his best friend Randy Orton with his other best friend Jeff Hardy. "Come on man, let's go outside. You need to take a break." John wanted to go but couldn't move. He couldn't function with out her. Both Randy and Jeff knew it. Randy and Jeff looked at each other and helped John out of his seat and brought him outside. Once they got outside John broke down.

"Why? Why did he have to take her now?! I need her so much!" John yelled as he began to sob. Both Jeff and Randy knew this would happen…which is why they took him out. He needed to let it all out. Jeff helped John over to a bench and let John sob for a good 15 minutes. Jeff and Randy both let out some tears as well as they watched a broken John. He was their best friend and it killed them to see him as just a shell of his outer self. When Jess took her last breath she took John's spirit as well. John sucked up the last remaining tears and began to walk back inside to stare at Jess's lifeless body for another 3 hours.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mickie James walked into the funeral home to pay her respects to Jessica Cena, a good friend of hers whom she has envied for years.

Mickie James had quite a large crush on John for years. She could never be with John because he was with Jess. The day they got married she died a little inside. But now Jessica was gone, and as bad as she knew it was, it was her time to get with John. He was in a venerable state and he needed some love, and she was happy to give it to him. There were 2 problems though. 1 was Jeff and Randy. They weren't as blind as John and knew that she liked him. Plus with John so broken-down they're probably watching him like hawks. Her second problem was Maria. Maria also had a little crush on John and she probably would try and make a move on him too. Mickie knelt in front of the casket and stared at her fallen friend. She said a quick prayer and just as she got up she said "I'm sorry Jess."

Mickie went over to where John was sitting. "Oh, John, hunnie, I'm so sorry." She pulled him into a big hug. This surprised John a little bit. It surprised and angered Mickie when he didn't hug her back.

"Thank you for coming." Came his robotic response, his eyes glued to Jess's casket. Mickie pulled back and looked at John. He looked like the life had been sucked out of him. Randy came over and pulled Mickie away.

"Mickie, don't you dare play with that man's emotions!" he whispered harshly. "Also, try not to smother him in sympathy…he feels like shit as is it." With that Randy walked away from Mickie. Mickie went towards the back and sat down.

Maria got up from her seat as she saw Mickie hug John. Jess was one of her best friends and she couldn't stand that she lost the battle to her illness. She was so strong, just like John. The strength of their hearts is what drew them together. As much as she hated to admit it…she wishes she had the strength that Jess did. Maybe Nicky would be her baby with John. She didn't like that she had a crush on her best friend's husband but she couldn't help it. John was perfect. She began to walk over to John after Mickie hugged him it killed her as she saw a few tears escape his eyes. Before she could get to John, Jeff stopped her.

"Maria, I know you have a crush on John but leave him alone. For god's sake his wife just died!" he whispered trying not to draw attention to the pair.

"I was just going to see if he's ok." Maria said innocently. "I mean Jess was one of my best friends."

"He's not ok! Just let him sit there. The only thing you're going to get out of him is 'thank you for coming'. Just save your breath Maria." With that Jeff walked away and Maria sat down by Melina. Jess's other best friend.

Jeff went over to Randy and reported what Maria just told him.

"We need to watch the both of them." Randy said.

"Yea, they're up to something. I think we need to stay with John longer than we thought."

**Ok, so tell me what you think. It's going to be a sad one…a break from my happy; everything goes right all the time kind of stories. Review please!**


	2. He's Not Getting Any Better

**Ok…I have a sinus infection…it's like my 6****th**** of the year. So writing fanfics is the answer!! Ok, maybe antibiotics are but they take too long. WWE owns John Cena, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, Mickie James, and Maria. I own Jessica and Nicholas. Enjoy!**

It's been three weeks since Jessica's passing. John was getting worse each day, he was dying from the inside out. Randy and Jeff had moved in with John watching in pain as they saw him slump around. They tried everything. At baseball games they showed happy couples, at home they would try and play a board game or a video game the things that would come out of his mouth was "She hated this game." Or "She loved playing this, her eyes lit up when ever she beat me." If it was a video game it was "She thought I played this too much." Or "She said she loved watching me play this. It was one of her favorites."

The worst of all was watching him ignore Nicholas. His own son! He wouldn't go near him. Jeff walked into John's bedroom to find him watching old home videos of them. The current one playing was Jess 7 months pregnant. John was holding the camera and Jess was telling him how fat she was. You could hear John laugh from behind the camera as he started telling her how beautiful she looked and how she wore the glow of motherhood well. Jeff looked over towards John who was sitting at the foot of the bed. He had tears streaming down his face that were falling rapidly. He knew that John needed to grieve but what he was doing just wasn't healthy.

"John?" Jeff said. He waited a few minutes and got nothing.

"Man this isn't healthy." He tried again.

" Look how beautiful her smile is." John said quietly. "She always knew how to brighten a room." After the one sentence John broke down. Jeff sat next to John and tried to comfort him with out being awkward.

"I know you miss her John. We all do." Jeff said. "But, um, she wouldn't want you to be this way. She would want you to live you're life and take care of Nicky. She always said you are the best father in the world. She said to her you are father of the year." Jeff said hoping to get John to go spend time with his son.

"I'm a horrible father. She only said that to make me feel better about not trying to screw his life up. Would father of the year avoid his child?!" John began to yell.

"John, I know you're upset but don't yell. Nicky is taking a nap." Jeff said calmly.

"How would I know?! I've only ignored him for the past 3 weeks!" he continued yelling. The next thing both men heard was Nicky crying over the baby monitor.

"John, I think you should go get your son…he misses his daddy." Jeff said.

"Won't Randy get him? I mean he's spending so much time with my son, I'm surprised Nicky doesn't think he's his father!" John said harshly with his head down.

"John, just because you and Randy have similar facial qualities doesn't mean that Nicky is gonna think he's you."

After Jeff finished his sentence the door opened a little bit and they heard Randy whisper "Go on Nicky. It's ok…go see Daddy." A little blonde haired boy walked through the door. He changed so much in the past 3 weeks. He now looked just like John did when he was a little boy and his eyes changed to a chocolate brown, ones that matched his mother's. His hair was slowly changing from blonde to brown just like John did.

John stared at his son as Nicky came toward him. Nicholas was holding on to his blue blanket looking a little scared to approach John. The little boy was sure that he had done something wrong to make his father neglect him.

"Dada…" the little boy whispered.

"Nicky…come here baby." John sucked up all his tears to show he was strong. He picked up Nicky and held him close. Nicky was the only living thing of Jess that was left, but as he held him he realized that it just might not be enough.

**John is suffering really bad. I feel bad about it too!! I don't like when he's sad…I prefer his adorable smile! But Mickie and Maria should be appearing in the next chapter. Review!!**


	3. 1 Small Step Foward, 3 Large Steps Back

**Sooo, My Best Friend's Baby is coming to a close and I realized that this as well as another story is kind of been pushed aside…so I really need to move on with For a Friend…it's sad to write which is why it takes a little longer. In the last two chapters you've seen John fall apart. In this chapter he gets pushed even farther to the point of no return. WWE owns everyone I own Jessica and Nicky. Enjoy!**

John seemed to be getting better since he started to pay attention to Nicky again. Jeff and Randy think that Nicky keeps him busy, but John spent all of his time with his son. You weren't aloud to go near Nicky when John was there. He wasn't letting his last little piece of his beloved wife out of his sight. One day while Nicky was taking his nap Jeff and Randy decided to approach him about it. They were happy to see their friend happy again but they didn't want him to smother his son.

"Uhh, John can we talk to you for a minute." Randy said.

"Sure, what's up?" John asked as he put one of Nicky's toys away.

"We think you're spending a little too much time with Nicky." Jeff said.

"So, before you told me I wasn't spending enough time and now it's too much? What do you guys want me to do?!" John said getting a little pissed.

"It's just...we think it's great you're spending time with him…" Jeff began.

"We just don't want him to start pushing you away because you're annoying him." Randy finished.

"Listen…" John began but was cut off by a doorbell. "I'll get it" he said.

John walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side was Mickie and Maria.

"Can I help you two?" he asked surprised with a touch of annoyance.

"John, babe…we wanted to see if you were ok…and if you want help with the baby…he needs some sort of mother." Mickie said batting her eyelashes in the beginning.

"John, Jess was my best friend. I feel like she would want me to help you with Nicky. Please John; let me feel better knowing that I'm doing what she would want." Maria said playing the "but she wanted" card.

"Fine, I have enough rooms for all four of you." He said sighing.

"All four?!" they asked together.

"Yes, Randy and Jeff have been staying here too." He said with an emotionalist tone. Having women, seeing women…reminded him of Jess…and that depressed him. The two girls walked in and smirked at Randy and Jeff whose jaws were on the floor. They quickly changed their expression as they watched John slump up the stairs and slamming the door to his bedroom. The sounds of Nicky's crying filled the house and they all stared at the door waiting for John to rush out and comfort his son, but he didn't. Eventually it was Maria who went up and comforted the toddler.

Two months went by since Maria and Mickie moved in. John still hasn't gone back to playing with his son. He would walk past him in the morning kiss his forehead and was out the door mumbling something about errands. Maria and Mickie barely got any sleep. At night the two would be up, sometimes with Jeff and Randy trying to get the little Cena boy to stop crying. All Nicky would do was cry for his Daddy. That was all that came out of his mouth. He wouldn't stop crying until John held him, which he didn't. Eventually Nicky would cry himself to sleep and they four would fall asleep on the floor…just a short few minutes later Nicky would wake up and it all began again. John did come in once much to the toddler's delight, but as soon as Nicky said "Mama"…. John would turn around and they'd all hear the front door slam.

One day Jeff and Randy decided to follow John just to see what these errands were. They followed John everyday for a week. He went to the same place everyday…the cemetery. He would park…walk to her grave, fall to his knees and sob. It didn't matter if it was raining or not. They would watch him sob for hours. Then he'd kiss the tombstone and walk back to the car. Jeff and Randy would race to beat him home and the always did. When John would return back home he'd always have sunglasses on. They guessed to hide the red puffiness from crying. They noticed that in the morning his eyes would still be red and puffy. They don't think he has stopped crying since Mickie and Maria came. Jeff and Randy told them and they couldn't believe it. Just when they think he had taken a small step forward…he had taken three large steps back.

**Sorry that it was short. Next chapter is BIG!!!!! It's going to be a sad one, for me, maybe for you, but for John, Randy, Jeff, Maria, and Mickie. Next Chapter: The Final Push! Review!**


	4. The Final Push

**There's a little shocker at the end of the chapter…it's something that I don't want to do but have to…it was in the dream…so I'm sorry in advance. So I guess enjoy it as much as you can…WWE owns everyone except Jessica and Nicky….**

John's errands had started to become annoying for the four superstars that lived with him. Watching him walk out the door every morning was getting on all of their nerves especially Mickie and Maria's. Both girls thought they would get to spend sometime with John with high hopes of getting married to him and becoming the perfect step mom for Nicky. Today they were in high spirits due to the fact that John hadn't left at his normal time. He said something about going through Jessica's stuff today and to make some closet space. He was currently locked away in his room and no one had seen him all morning.

Nicky was sitting in his high chair playing with some cars. Mickie, Maria, Jeff, and Randy all stood in the kitchen silent. Jeff and Randy on one side and Mickie and Maria on the other. Even though Mickie and Maria didn't like each other, they knew that with Randy and Jeff out of the way, John was free game. The only sound that was heard was from Nicky making car sounds completely unaware of the tension. Suddenly he spoke up.

"Uncle Rady…go see Daddy now?" He asked. Randy looked at the door, he nodded at Jeff who went up to it and put his ear next to John's bedroom door. He came back to the kitchen and shook his head no.

"Not now buddy, Daddy's napping. Speaking of naps it's time for yours." Randy walked over to the toddler to pick him up.

"No, I'm not sweepy" he said.

"Fine. You can stay here a little longer." Randy said. Nicky continued to play with his cars and ignored everyone in the room.

Meanwhile in John's Bedroom….

John had been going through Jess's clothes and hadn't stopped crying since he started. At the bottom of one of Jess's draws he found a note with his name on it. He opened it to find a letter addressed to him.

_John—Look in my closet for a box with your name on it._

_Love, Jessica_

John got up and went to her closet. He walked in and searched high and low until he found a box with his name on it in a far back corner on one of her shelves. He took it down and sat on the bed. There was another letter taped to the top of the box. He opened it.

_My Dearest John,_

_If you have found this box that means I lost my battle to my illness and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you so early when I promised I would never leave you. Unfortunately…God had other plans. Baby I know you will be fine with out me…you are strong and full of passion for what you love…which is why I fell in love with you. I'm sorry I won't be able to watch our son grow up or give him any siblings. I love him so much and I know he has a great role model to look up to. In this box are some of my most cherished items. Some are pictures of us and things you gave me. Some are even diary entries of the best times we have had together. There is a letter for Nicky as well that should be given to him at the age of 16. Give him my love._

_John I love you so much and I want you to always remember that. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Without you who knows what I would have done. Always know that I'm with you. I'm always in your heart as you are in mine. I love you John. With you my life was complete. After I met you I knew I had all I would ever need. You are my life John….I love you, you'll always be my other half._

_Forever your best friend, lover and wife—Jessica_

John put the note down and began to uncontrollably sob. Just when he thought he was getting better he found this. He opened the box as he regained composure. Inside was a teddy bear he had won for her, several pictures, an old flower with their wedding date attached to the stem, the action figure of himself that he had attached the engagement ring to when he proposed…it still had the little note that said "will you marry me?" next to it's mouth, ticket stubs to the show where they met, a copy of the restaurant's menu from their first date and the items just continued from there. He never knew that she kept all of this stuff. He ran to the office and pulled out a small notebook and began to write. He didn't stop until the book was full. Then he took some of his favorite items inside a shoe box and wrote on it. He placed it inside the box from Jess and ran downstairs.

He ran into the kitchen and everyone stared. The only one who spoke was Nicky.

"Dada!" he yelled at the sight of his father.

"Hey buddy." John said forcing a smile for his son. "Guys, I need your cell phones." He said to Randy, Jeff, Maria, and Mickie.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"Because I saw this thing and I want to see if it worked. So I need 5 cell phones." John said.

"Oh, can we see it too John?" Maria asked.

"No. I'll see if it works then if it does I'll show you guys." He said.

"Ok." Randy said as he handed John his cell phone. The others did the same as John went back upstairs. A half an hour later John came back down with a box. He walked back into the kitchen and set it down on the table.

"Guys, can you leave me alone with Nicky for a few minutes." He asked. They all nodded and left the room.

"Nicky, I want you to always know that I love you ok?" John began and the toddler nodded. "I want you to promise me that you'll always be a good boy for Uncle Randy, Uncle Jeff, Aunt Maria, and Aunt Mickie. Always know that me and your mommy are with you ok? I love you." He said as he kissed Nicky's forehead.

"Luv you too Dada." Nicky said.

"Come on it's time for your nap." He picked the toddler up and placed him in his crib. "I love you buddy." He said as he left the room leaving a note and his cell phone on Nicky's dresser.

John went to where everyone was seated.

"Hey, I um put Nicky down for his nap. I'm going out…here are your cell phones back. It didn't work. You guys are the best friends I ever had, thanks for being here with me through this tough time." He said and he walked out. He picked the box up from the kitchen and left through the front door. He got in the car and drove off to the small cliff where he proposed to Jessica except when he got to the cliff…he didn't stop.

Meanwhile….back at the house….

"I wonder what John tried to do with our cell phones…" Jeff wondered out loud.

"Probably some stupid internet thing he saw. You know with the pop corn kernel." Randy said.

"Well I tried that once I could have told him it didn't work!" Jeff said. Everyone in the room sighed and got up to do some work. The next thing they knew it was late at night and John still wasn't back. Everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for John. Randy was pacing back and forth. Finally the phone rang. Randy ran to answer.

"Hello?"Randy said.

"Hello sir, this is Officer Swann from the Tampa Police department. Is a Mrs. Jessica Cena there?" Officer Swann asked.

"No, I'm sorry but she has recently passed away." Randy answered.

There was more talking from the officer as everyone looked on waiting to hear what was happening. Suddenly Randy dropped the phone and then fell to his knees.

**I'm pretty sure you can all guess what happened! But I leave that to the next chapter. What did John do with the cell phones and what was he writing in that book? You'll find out everything in the next chapter!! Review if you liked it!!**


	5. One Not So Happy Phone Call

**So it's been a really long time since I updated this story and I'm sorry. There is a lot of sad stuff for the 1****st**** 5 or 6 chapters and it will start getting a little happier. WWE owns all except Jessica and Nicky…enjoy!**

_Everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for John. Randy was pacing back and forth. Finally the phone rang. Randy ran to answer._

"_Hello?"Randy said._

"_Hello sir, this is Officer Swann from the Tampa Police department. Is a Mrs. Jessica Cena there?" Officer Swann asked._

"_No, I'm sorry but she has recently passed away." Randy answered._

_There was more talking from the officer as everyone looked on waiting to hear what was happening. Suddenly Randy dropped the phone and then fell to his knees._

Randy began to sob as everyone looked on confused. Jeff picked up the phone and put it on speaker for everyone to hear.

"Hello, this is Jeff Hardy a friend of the man who was just on the phone. Do you mind repeating what you just said to him?"

"No, problem Mr. Hardy. I am Officer Swann from the Tampa Police Dept. About an hour ago we received a call from a woman claiming there was a car at the bottom of a cliff. She gave us the address which our emergency units arrived shortly after. Inside was a man and his ID said that he is a Mr.…John Cena. It looked like he had driven off the cliff which did not end well." At this point everyone was silently crying.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Hardy, but Mr. Cena was announced dead at the scene. We did all we could to bring him back but all attempts failed." Officer Swann said. Jeff sniffled a bit.

"Do you know how he ended up going off the cliff?" Jeff asked.

"All of the witnesses claim that he drove himself off the cliff. They said he looked focused and full control of the steering wheel. The other man I spoke with said that is deceased?"

"Yes, she passed on a few weeks ago." Jeff said.

"Well, Mr. Hardy that gives me enough reason to think that took his own life. Plus there was a box next to him that contained items and three letters. One addressed to everyone, one addressed to Randy, Jeff, Maria, and Mickie, and the last addressed to Jessica. Should we send the box to the address on the ID?"

Jeff stayed silent. He couldn't believe that John had committed suicide. He needed to know what was in the box and what the letters said.

"Is there anyway I could pick up the stuff myself?" Jeff asked.

"How about I send an officer to the address?" Officer Swann suggested.

"Um, yeah. That would be great. Thank you."

"No problem Mr. Hardy, and on behalf of all of us down here at the station we are very sorry for both losses of Mr. and Mrs. Cena." With that the officer hung up and everyone sat there still in shock of what had just happened. John had taken his own life and left his son, with no parents.

"What just happened?" Maria asked.

"I think we all know what just happened. I just don't want to believe it." Randy sniffled.

"Why? Why would he do that? It just doesn't make sense!" Mickie exclaimed. "I understand Jess died and all, but I don't think that's a good reason to drive yourself off a cliff."

"You're just saying that 'cause you're in love with him…if you hadn't showed up John would still be alive!" Jeff yelled.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't smothered him after Jess died he'd be over it by now!!!" Mickie yelled back.

"Hey, don't yell at Jeff!! He was just trying to be a good friend. You were all over John every chance you got!! 'Are you ok babe?' 'How do you feel today?' 'Is there anything I can do? I'll do _anything_.' You're disgusting!" Maria yelled.

"Of course you think I'm disgusting. You wish I drove myself off that cliff instead of John so YOU would have him all to yourself!!" The girls kept yelling at each other while Jeff added his two cents every once in a while how it's all their fault. Randy stayed quiet silently morning the man who had always been there and the one time John needed him he failed. Finally he broke the silence.

"STOP!" Randy yelled. "Nobody killed John ok! John wasn't happy and there was nothing any of us could have done. The only way to save him would have been Jess rising up from the dead! We need to focus on one very important person right now…Nicky."

Nobody had even thought of the young boy who now had no idea what happened and was now parentless. Jess had stated in her will that John would continue taking care of their son but now John was done and nobody knew where the boy would go. To his parents? Jessica's parents were long gone so it seemed logical for Johnny Fabulous to get his only grandson. The silence was broken when the doorbell rang. Jeff got up and answered it retrieving the box and letters. Jeff placed the box on the table where everyone had sat down. Finally Randy reached for the letter on top which was addressed to the four of them he began.

"Dear Randy, Jeff, Maria, and Mickie…"

**Oh boy. So John is kind of like…gone. The real plot of the story is going to begin soon. John's death was just the beginning which is why it's kind of hard to write 'cause it's sad. Hopefully after the next chapter everyone will understand why it's called "For a Friend" it may take awhile because each letter is very emotional…Jess's will be the hardest to write. I hope you liked it!**


	6. For a Friend

It's been awhile since I've updated this story! There's not much to say except that this is another sad chapter, but it really sets up the story. I hope you enjoy it! WWE owns all that you know! Sorry that it's a little short!

Four unlikely people sat in the front of yet another funeral home staring at a closed casket. Not a single word or sob was heard from any one in the room. All friends and family members were crying silently over the shocking death of John Cena.

Randy, Jeff, Mickie, and Maria all sat silently crying thinking the same thing…it was just too soon to be back in this setting again. The casket, the pain of losing a loved one, the crying…they had all just done this over another friend. Randy sniffled as he bounced the young boy on his lap to keep him quiet, the young boy that was now in his custody. He still hadn't gotten over that day this all happened.

Flashback

Randy reached for the letter on top, which was addressed to the four of them he began.

"Dear Randy, Jeff, Maria, and Mickie…" he began.

"If you are reading this, then I have successfully taken my own life. I know what you all are thinking…why would I decide to do this? Its simple…I just couldn't live with out her anymore…I couldn't wait till I was 80 and old…I had to go to her now…I miss her…I'm in too much pain with out her and it'll never stop hurting." All four people were crying, and Randy had to pass the letter to Jeff…he couldn't read it any more. Jeff took a breath before starting.

"I know that the next and biggest concern is Nicky. I thought about him a lot when coming to this decision. In the end…I'm not strong enough to carry on with my life for him and I know he'll hate me forever and look at his father as a coward. I don't blame him…that's exactly what I am, a coward. I'm too scared to live my life with out his mother." Jeff stopped to take another breath to compose himself. Once he was ready he started again.

"I put in a lot of thought on what would happen to Nicky. In mine and Jessica's will it states that one of you will be Nicky's sole guardian if we were no longer around. In that will it is stated that Randy should make all decisions for Nicky till he is 21. I know you'll do the right thing for my son Randy. I know you all aren't too fond of each other but I ask you this, please take care of my son together…for a friend. Love, John." Immediately after Jeff finished Randy got up and left the room. He had just been named Nicky's sole guardian and didn't know how to take it.

Jeff reached for the box and searched its contents. There was a bunch of items from John and Jessica's courtship, a letter to John from Jessica which was clearly read, a letter from John to Jessica, and a notebook with Nicky's name on it…one which there are instructions to give to him when he's 18, and some photos of the happy family that once was. Jeff opened the letter addressed to Jessica and looked at the one addressed to John. It was pretty private and intimate so he only read the last line of John's out loud.

"The last line in John's letter to Jessica is 'I love you baby, and I'm coming to you.'"

_End of Flashback_

Randy shook his head as if to shake that night out of his head. Nicky was getting fussy so Randy took him out of the room to calm him down; it was a good distraction from his thoughts. Randy rocked the little Cena to try and get him to take a nap. The little guy soon stopped fidgeting and slowly closed his eyes. Randy studied him as he thought about the next 20 years of his life. He was responsible for this little person, he got to teach him how to play catch, how to wrestle, help him through puberty and girls (Randy was not looking forward to his teenage years). So much responsibility for such a little person. He knows he'll have help but its still scary to have no kids and then the next you have a kid. He knew he had to do this for John, but he didn't want to mess up Nicky's life and disappoint John and Jessica. He had to do this for his friends.

**I hope you liked it and I'm sorry it's a little short. Please review, good and bad are accepted!**


End file.
